Strange
by TriciaKurosawa
Summary: Rachel's plans to avenge her mother begins after the passing of the queen, but she gains the unnecessary attention of a certain swordsman... RachelxFinnegan; Rated M, just in case.


I was meaning to add a little more to this chapter, but this has been long overdue.

Anyhow, this is supposed to be a fanmade story (obviously) from Rachel's perspective, but Rachel and Finnegan are the centered pairing. If you happen to be reading this for some odd reason, then welcome! :D

Alright, without further adieu, let us begin...

* * *

"Good morning, Princess."

The bright morning sun shined through the window as I pulled back the curtains. The light attacked the princess' face, making her squint her eyes before throwing the covers over her head. Properly tying the curtains to the sides to keep it open, I turned to the bed, cupping my hands together, and said, "Now now, you as well as anyone knows that you cannot sleep in. You have to attend to your people." Despite her lazy struggle, I was easily able to remove the cover from her body. Realizing that she had no choice, she sat up and rubbed her tired, blue eyes. Her bright orange hair was a mess, but it wasn't that bad, since it was rather short. In her white nightgown, her skin radiated beautifully. Such was the happiness of Princess Allura.

I despised that.

"I have arranged today's outfit for you," I stated, lightly bowing my head. "If you may do so, please get changed while I prepare you breakfast."

"Mm… Alright," Allura agreed as she climbed out of bed. Deciding that she would prepare herself on her own, I left the princess' chambers to fetch her breakfast.

What a pathetic wretch. It was hard to believe that she was my own sister. Well, half-sister, to be precise. No one could possibly see any sort of resemblance between the two of us, since I have inherited my own mother's dominate traits. This was a good thing though. Besides my late mother and I, no one knows that by blood, I am of royalty.

I frowned at the thought of my mother. The poor woman had died of a broken heart. Even though she believed in her beloved, I never considered that King Olaf returned that love. A one-night stand, resulting in me – the bastard child. He left us when he fell in love with that female human, the current queen of Fronenburg.

My mother's final words were addressed to me, and only to me: "Avenge me; avenge us." She was all that I had, and when she died, I was left with absolutely nothing. Though hybrid, I was one of the last blue-blooded – the Timenoids – and should anyone ever learn of that, my fate should not end well. Thankfully, my appearance passed for that of a human.

I moved to this forsaken country to grant my mother's last wish. I worked from the ground, cleaning up the manure of bloody cows. Though the job was loathsome, I moved on up, proving my worth until I was able to work within these castle walls. It was only by chance that the Princess of Fronenburg became acquainted with me. It was hard to believe that I was related to a dolt like her. I kept my polite facade open, gaining her trust. It was simply a matter of time before she hired me to be her personal maid. She believed that we would be able to spend more time together this way. Honestly, who is educating this girl?

Eventually, I was able to gain the king and queen's trust as well. Though I was absolutely frustrated that Olaf did not see a slight hint of my mother within me, I bit my tongue. So what if he does not know who I truly am? I would prefer it that way. I was so close to him, I could have easily ended his life where he sat. Even so, I did not want things to be so simple and rash. I would grant the vendetta that my mother so dearly held. The only question was when.

Reaching the kitchen, I grabbed the steel tray that held Allura's breakfast before returning to her room. Pushing the door open with my hip, I saw that Allura, fully dressed, was already sitting at her round, little table.

"Sorry for the delay, princess," I apologized, setting the tray on the surface of the table. "Breakfast is served."

Peering at the food with hungry eyes, Allura sniffed the aroma that emitted from it. "Thank you, Rachel," she said, picking up her silverware. I simply nodded as a response before she took her first bite.

Yes, eat, you filthy pig.


End file.
